Futari Wa Pretty Cure:Smoothie Blitz
by YourNameSucks
Summary: (Fanseries) Ryugi and Ori are average girls living normal lives until two fairies from a far off world end up in their house! Ryugi and Ori become the Pretty Cure of Flavors and must fight a evil seeking to remove all taste from the world


A/N I have finally made another Fanseries it's Theme is flavors but with a smoothie theme to make it different

A bus stop is shown as the camera shifts to show

two girls with blond hair and green eyes

one girl has her hair styled in a ponytail the other has her hair styled straight

"I hope we're not late Ori!"The one with her hair straight said

"I know Ryugi but the bus arrives at 7AM and it's 6:57" Ori Said

"Okay Sis!" Ryugi said in her upbeat voice

The school bus arrived and the two girls went to their seats as another day of school is about to begin

 **OP:Let's Mix it Up!**

The Beginning of something new Cure Sweet and Cure Sour!

 _Hi! I'm Ryugi Hanabura I'm 13 and I have a older sister named Ori she's only a year older than me_

 _This is the first day of 7th Grade_

The Camera pans showing the teacher talking to the class as Ryugi and Ori sit in their seats

(Time Skip)

Some of Ryugi's friends walk by her after class

"Ryugi I heard there's gonna be a meteor shower tonight" The first one said

"Okay!" Ryugi told them as she hopped on the bus back home

Ori was sitting on her seat of the bus annoyed at her sister's delay

"Tonight there's a meteor shower!" Ryugi said

"That's why you took so long the bus driver didn't like the delay." Ori responded

Ryugi looked at the Bus Driver who also looked annoyed

(Time Skip)

Ryugi was looking at the meteor shower with her sister when suddenly pink and green lights were coming towards them the lights landed revealing plushies

The plushies introduced themselves as Loli and Appi (A/N Loli refers to Lolipops while Appi refers to Apples)

The weirdest thing was that they always ended their sentences with their names

"We think your girls are Pretty Cure~Loli" Loli Said

The Fairies then explained Pretty Cure to Ryugi and Ori

And gave them the Flavor Communes which were cellphones that looked like it came from 2004 and had one button (A/N no offense to people born in 2004 It's a Reference to when Pretty Cure came out if you didn't know)

They were told to press the button when the bad guys attacked

And one of the bad guys appeared

He threw this black orb at a streetlamp and it turned into a monster

"Jujin!" The Monster said

"That's a Jujin~Appi" Appi Said

Ryugi and Ori pressed the button on their Flavor Communes and then Held Hands

"Dual Mix It Up!" They called out

Pink and Green Lights came out of the communes and surrounded them transforming them

"Sweetness is a ingredient for Hope! Cure Sweet!" Ryugi now Cure Sweet Calle d out

"Sourness is a ingredient for Hope! Cure Sour!" Ori now Cure Sour called out

"Together We're Pretty Cure!" They both Called out

"Those who wish to destroy taste" Ryugi Said

"Will be punished!" Ori Said

As the dodged the monsters attacks

"Let's do this" Ryugi said to Ori

They held hands again

"The Essence of Sweet Things React!" Ryugi called out as she held her free hand over her heart as it created a pink heart

"The Essence of Sour Things React!" Ori called out as she held her free hand over her heart as it created a green heart

Ori and Ryugi let go of their hands as they pushed both hands to the hearts

"Pretty Cure!" They called out

The Hearts began to glow and shimmer

"Sweet" Ryugi called out

The Pink Heart Lets out a pink beam

"Sour" Ori called out

The Green Heart lets out a green beam

"Energy!" They both called out

As the beams neared each other they began to swerve near each other

"Mix!" They both called out as the beams combined and hit the monster

The Monster turned back into the Street Lamp as the Orb broke and revealed a pink stone

"Huh? What's this?" Ryugi asked as she picked up the stone

(Time Skip)

The Fairies gave them a container

"This is the Flavor Pot~Loli It will store those Flavor Stones~Loli" Loli Said

The Girls put the Sweet Flavor Stone inside the pot

 **Ending:Mix It Pretty Cure!**


End file.
